


Of many talents

by Alpha_Camolot



Series: See Me [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fun, I think these are good, Other, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Random - Freeform, read if you wanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had told Arthur before that he was a man of many talents. Arthur is now beginning to see that as one by one, they come to light.This will be a series of dabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slingshots

He hated hunting. Merlin wasn't against eating meat, but killing the animals for... fun? Now that was a different story. Arthur well knew it too. Which is why Merlin personally made sure to be as loud and as slow as possible. Why did Arthur always insist on bringing him on these trips anyway?  
_Honestly_ Merlin taught.  
"Merlin! Hike up your skirts and let's get a move on already! A turtle could pack faster than you!" Arthur called. Normally Merlin would retort with a witty comment. Something along the lines off, turtles can't pack you prat, but he just wasn't feeling it. As far as Merlin was concerned, the sooner the trip was over, the better. Merlin finished attaching his supplies to his horse and mounted. He had packed plenty of supplies and then some. This was after all going to be a 3 day trip. Merlin looked around at all the knights. Gwaine,Elyan,Lancelot,Leon,Percival. They were all here and ready to go. Arthur kicked his horse and they galloped out of Camelot's gates.  
They had only been riding for about 30 minutes and merlin was already bored. He made his horse go a little faster to bring up the end of the formation. He was now riding between Gwaine and Elyan. Merlin being his ever playful self had them laughing their heads off. Arthur heard something along the lines of lipstick and ducks. Did he really wanna know? Not really.  
"How are we gonna catch anything if you guys scare it away with that needlessly loud laughter?" Arthur asked, annoyance evident.  
"Oh lighten up would ya Arthur. We still have alot of time left!" Merlin called back.  
"That time is gonna be gone before you know it. And when we end up with nothing, it will be because of you and your corny jokes." Arthur retorted.  
"Or your sour attitude" merlin said under his breath, but Gwaine still heard causing him to chuckle. Arthur didn't respond though and instead motioned for the group to stop. The group was suddenly on high alert. Then they heard it. The snap of a branch being broken. About 13 yards in front of them was a doe. A wicked smile spread on Arthur's face. Merlin knew what that smile meant. The chase was on. Merlin eyes flashed a quick gold, which no one saw since he was in the back. A snake jumped up from the bush causing the horse to be started. Arthur let out a small yelp of surprise as he got his steed back under his control. The yelp had alerted the doe to their presence and immediately took off. Merlin grinned to himself as they took off after it. Arthur took shot but missed, courtesy of via changing wind. Merlin didn't do anything that time but was none the less still grinning. The doe took off again but this time it was really gone. A string of curses left Arthur's mouth showing that he was clearly upset about missing the shot.  
"Do you kiss anybody with that mouth?" Merlin asked teasingly.  
"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin threw his hands up in defence.  
"Wasn't my fault you missed" Merlin responded. _That time_.  
"You can't hit anything. Even if you tried" said Arthur.  
"Im a better shot then you think. I dont like crossbows too much though. I'd much rather use a sling." Merlin stated.  
"Merlin" said Arthur.  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"Shut up." The rest of the day was spent with mainly playful banter. When they set up camp for the night they had caught a grand total of 8 squirles. They ate and went to sleep for the night. Merlin got up and began walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked.  
"I gotta use it. Back in a bit." Merlin stated as he stalked off.  
There was alot of russling and the knights realized too late that they were surrounded. Soon they were all tied up. A large, greasy looking man seemed to be the leader.  
"Well well. What do we have here? Knights of Camelot! Lucky us! And is this THEE Arthur Pendragon! I wonder how much someone would pay for your head on a stick. Hmm, you're a good looking one. No one said we couldn't have a bit of fun though ,right?" he said with a dark laugh. His minions chuckled with him and something about the way he said it made Arthur's skin crawl.  
"What to do with the 6 of you?" He asked aloud. And then it clicked. He said 6. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, and himself. That was six. There was 7 of them though. Where was Merlin? As if on cue Arthur noticed a pair of bright blue eyes in a nearby tree. Arthur wasn't sure if that scared him more than the greasy man or not. Arthur nudged Lancelot and Gwaine who were next to him. He bobbed his head in the direction of the tree and smiles spread over their faces.  
"What are you smiling for?" One of the lackeys asked while grabbing Gwaine by the collor.Gwaine replied with a smile,  
"Merlin". The rest of the knights visibly relaxed, but before he could ask what he meant be 'Merlin', he was dead. One-by- one the men were dropping down.  
"What's going on!" The boss asked. He however never received an answer. Merlin had climbed back down the tree, snuck up behind him, and ran him through. Merlin untied the knights who looked at him stunned.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You just killed 15 men" Elliot said.  
"Yea to save you guys" responded Merlin.  
"Why did you run him through?" Lancelot asked. Merlin shrugged.  
"He made my skin crawl. I had to make sure he was dead". Arthur smiled.  
"The way you snuck up on him though! Why don't you use those skills when we're hunting." Gwaine asked.  
"I don't like hunting" merlin responded.  
"What did you mean by make sure he was dead?" Percival asked.  
"I used rocks for the others. They could just be unconscious." Merlin said.  
"Rocks?" Was the single elegant question Arthur could come up with. Merlin used rocks, simple pebbles to take down full grown men. A smile spread over Merlin's face.  
"I told you earlier, didn't I? I'm good with a sling shot." And with that Merlin walked away. If he had turned around he would have been met with quite a variety of facial expressions.


	2. Sneaky

It couldn't be true. No way. Yet he seemed so sure. Really? Merlin stared at Gwaine with clearly confused eyes. There was no way those words had just came out of his mouth.  
The cook had made brownies.  
The chocholatiest,gooiest, melt in your mouth brownies possible.  
Last time she made them there wasn't enough. There was an all out war. Needless to say that at the end of the battle the entire kingdom was a complete mess and people were either crying, unconscious, or yelling like barbarians on top of the watch towers. The king was obviously not pleased. The head cook said she would never make brownies again.  
Merlin stared at Gwaine who was starting to look impatient. He then grabbed Merlin's arm and began dragging him toward the kitchen.  
"Gwaine! What on earth!" He exclaimed."If we don't hurry they're gonna be all gone. Word spreads fast. We need to hurry up!" Gwaine explained." What makes you think that by the time we get to the front there will be any left?" Merlin asked." Who said we were gonna wait in line?" Gwaine said. Merlin suddenly got where this was going." You're not as clumsy as you've got everyone thinking. In return for keeping your skills a secret, I expect you to use them for me." Gwaine said very matter-of-factly. Merlin rolled his eyes. There was no way he was gonna get out of this even if he tried. Not that he wanted too. Merlin was as brownie crazed as the rest.  
They turned the corner only to find.... a mob. The smell of chocolate wafting around in the air. Merlin heard a tsk sound from Gwaine." I told you" he said. Suddenly Gwen came up to them. Her and Gwaine shared a knowing look. Gwen was in on it. "So here's the plan- do whatever you can to get those brownies. We'll meet back in Gaius' chambers in 10 minutes. Ready? GO!" And with that they each took off in seperate directions.  
10 minutes later  
Gwaine sat on a stool in the chambers nursing his sore head. He was the first to make it back. He lasted 2 minutes before a rolling pin clonked him in the head. The door creaked open and Gwen came in slightly out of breath.  
"What happened to you?" They asked simultaneously. They laughed at their unison.  
"I got hit in the head with a rolling pin"  
"I got chased by old ladies. Brownies make the elderly vicious. The things they were willing to do for those crumbs" Gwen said with a shutter. The two of them laughed again. This was a 3 man mission. Where was Merlin? The door suddenly opened and Merlin quickly slipped in. That was when they noticed that Merlin was holding a pan. An entire Pan!  
"Merlin- Gwaine began cautiously- is that what I think it is?" Merlin simply nodded. Gwen looked like she was about to cry.  
Gwaine began to sputter "b-b-but wha- how?"  
"Doesn't matter. I got them."  
"I knew I could count on your skills!" Gwaine said cheerfully. Merlin actually didn't do much. The cook's daughter owed him a favor. While They distracted her mom, she simply handed him a pan and sent him on his merry way. The three of them cut the pan in thirds, merlin getting the middle since he did the heavy work. A brownie pan later and the sugar was starting to kick in. Poor Gaius didn't know what to think when he walked into his chambers. The room was a MESS!! Gwaine had passed out, Gwen was doing the strangest dance he had ever seen, a merlin was hanging upside down from the rail swinging. So Gaius did what any person his age in that situation would do. He backed out the room, closed the door, and walked away.  
_'No more sugar for those three_ ' he made a mental note of.


	3. Singing

Arthur was never going to have kids. He didn't care what the concil said. There could be nothing worse than this. Arthur stuck on the politest smile he could muster with the pounding headache that he had. One of Camolot's allies had, had thier first child. As a custom, the king was required to go a see the newborn. What Arthur hadn't been expecting, however, was for the new prince to have lungs like a thousand lions. The child was howling like a man possessed. It didn't help either that nothing the servants did could quite the baby's fussing. It was becoming such a problem that servants were talking turns with the child behind a closed door. The door helped to muffle the crying. Prince Hunter had been crying all day. And the day before that. Two days was all about he could take. The King and Queen were constantly apologizing. They even went as far as to move Arthur and his company to the other side of the castle. It offered very little relief.  
"For the love of- Arthur began only to be cut off by Hunter's cry. It was the middle of the freckin' night.  
"That's it." Merlin said while pushing himself up.  
"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked. The knights and Merlin had all made a sort of camp in Arthur's chambers since it was the farthest, but by all means was it not a sleepover.*cough* yes it was *cough*.  
"To do something about the crying, just wait here. I'll be back in a bit." Merlin replied. Before Arthur could ask what he was up to, Merlin had slipped out the door. The knights all shared quizzical looks. What could Merlin possibly do?  
"Come on guys, let's go stop him from doing something we'll all regret." Arthur said while climbing out of bed. The other knights begrudgingly began to crawl from beneath thier covers.  
"Wait!" Gwaine called out.  
"What is it Gwaine?" Elyan asked while tugging on his boot.  
"Merlin told us to stay here. He probally doesn't want us to see what he's about to do. We should follow him!" Gwaine responded, an evil grin spreading across his face. The other knights looked at each other and thier expression began to mimic Gwaine's. Even Leon didn't object to spying on a friend. Two days of no sleep, after a long trip on horse back could bring out the worst in anybody. They all quietly filed out the room and toward the direction of the crying. They rounded the corner, just to see another servant leaving the room, looking awfully relieved. The knights, plus one king, peered around the door.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Merlin walked into the room. A servant was standing above the crib shaking a rattle over the baby. He was annoyed and looked to be on the verge of crying himself. Merlin let the man know what he was here for and without a seconds hesitation, the servant turned for the door. Merlin let out a small sigh. _No turning back now_. Merlin peered over the crib and locked eyes with the beet red infant. Slowly Merlin reached down and picked up the child. Merlin cradled the babe in his arms and softly cooed to him. The baby lowered in volume and looked up at Merlin. Blue on green. As expectant as a baby could be, Hunter seemed to be waiting for whatever Merlin would do. Merlin bit his lip. The only person he ever did this for was his mother. _Oh well_ he thought _at least no one is around to hear me_. Merlin began humming while gently bouncing the baby. Hunter quieted significantly and stared up at Merlin. Merlin took a breath and began the words of a childhood lullaby.  
**Little child, be not afraid**  
 **The rain pounds harsh against the glass**  
 **Like an unwanted stranger**  
 **There is no danger**  
 **I am here tonight**

**Little child**   
**Be not afraid**   
**Though thunder explodes**   
**And lightning flash**   
**Illuminates your tearstained face**   
**I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**   
**That nature is so**   
**This same rain that draws you near me**   
**Falls on rivers and land**   
**And forests and sand**   
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**   
**In the morning**

**Little child**   
**Be not afraid**   
**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**   
**And its candlelight beams**   
**Still keep pleasant dreams**   
**I am here tonight**

**Little child**   
**Be not afraid**   
**The wind makes creatures of our trees**   
**And the branches to hands**   
**They're not real, understand**   
**And I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**   
**That nature is so**   
**This same rain that draws you near me**   
**Falls on rivers and land**   
**And forest and sand**   
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**   
**In the morning**

**For you know, once even I**   
**Was a little child**   
**And I was afraid**   
**But a gentle someone always came**   
**To dry all my tears**   
**Trade sweet sleep the fears**   
**And to give a kiss goodnight**

**Well, now I am grown**   
**And these years have shown**   
**Rain's a part of how life goes**   
**But it's dark and it's late**   
**So I'll hold you and wait**   
**'til your frightened eyes do close**

**And I hope that you'll know**   
**That nature is so**   
**This same rain that draws you near me**   
**Falls on rivers and land**   
**And forests and sand**   
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**   
**In the morning**

**Everything's fine in the morning**   
**The rain will be gone in the morning**   
**But I'll still be here in the morning**

Merlin drawed out last note and gazed down to the peacefully sleeping child in his arms. He was glad that the lullaby worked. Now he could go to bed himself and no one would be none the wiser. Merlin placed Hunter in his crib and tucked him in. He turned around only to stop dead in his tracks.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
The knights watched as Merlin began humming to the little prince. Arthur snickered but was quickly muffled by Gwaine's hand.  
"Shut up Arthur, he hissed, I've never heard Merlin sing. If you get us caught-  
Gwaine's threat fell on deaf ears as Arthur was no longer listening to him. Everyone was watching Merlin. Then Merlin took a breath and begin to sing. His voice was smooth and calming and filled with warmth. His voice crescendo and carried out the melody well. Really well. Everyone was enraptured and slowly eased more into the room. Merlin sang his song and then looked down at the baby. It was only then that they noticed the child had fallen asleep. Arthur was completely gobsmacked. From the looks on the other knight's faces, they were to. Then the spell was broken as Merlin turned around.  
"GOSH! Mate! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin simply shrugged, apparently in a state of shock himself.  
"That was by far, way better than any Nobel I've ever heard." Said Leon. No one noticed that Leon, ever obedient Leon, had just said a peasent was better than a nobel. They were all to busy agreeing.  
"Why don't you ever sing for us?" Lancelot asked. Again Merlin just shrugged.  
"I don't really sing in front of other people." He said while walking past. But he should. _Oh he should_. The knights shared a look as they headed back to the chambers. They were gonna get Merlin to sing again.

((A/N: the song Merlin sings is called lullaby for a stormy night male version. I might make a part two if you guys want it.))


	4. Daggers pt.1

It was a perfectly normal day in the kingdom of Camolot. The markets were bustling, the annoying birds were chirpping, and the laughter of children was plentiful. Until it was all interrupted by a 'manly', and it no form or shape girly, scream. "For the love of all that is holy Lancelot you almost took my head off!" Arthur berated. "Forgive me sire! I didn't mean too!, Lancelot called back, I just can't get the hang of this!" The _this_ was target practice. Lately the men had been training in hand-to-hand contact and sword fighting, which meant long distance training had gone unpracticed. "Well for all our sakes' ask someone to show you! Sir Leon!" Arthur boomed. There was no need to explain what he needed as Leon was already walking towards Lance. Arthur watched for a bit as Leon explained form and procedures to Lancelot. Lancelot gave a brisk nod of his head and turned toward the target. The other knights nearby picked up shields in defence, having been previous victims. He drew back his arm and let the dagger fly. It hit the red on the outside of the ring. _At least he hit the target_ , Arthur thought as he turned his attention to the newer recruits. Everything was going well again until Sir Leon let out an exasperated sign. "No Lance, here, bend your elbow and, no wait, don't, you'll pull a muscle and-" Leon intructed. Sir Leon looked at the practice board (where many of the shots had missed), ran a hand over his face, and then turned to Merlin who was sharpening weapons at the bench. "Merlin, Leon called, would you come here please!" Merlin stood up, placing the weapon on his seat as he did so, and wandered over to Leon and Lance. Arthur couldn't help but snort at the idea that Merlin of all people could be of any use. The rookies were okay for the time being, Arthur wanted to see this. He could see Merlin talking to them but for the life of him couldn't hear what he was saying. Merlin and Leon took a step back as Lance threw his dagger, which missed horribly. Merlin then started talking again. He guided Lance's hand and seemed to be explaining something, before stepping back once more. Lance gave a brisk nod, and again turned toward his target. He drew back his hand and spread his feet a little more apart, and threw it. The dagger was only 3 rings from a bull's-eye. Arthur felt his jaw drop as he turned back to the trio, or well duo, as Merlin was already walking back to the bench. He sat down and continued his sharpening as if teaching Lance how to throw wasn't that big of a deal. Arthur could only stare at Merlin. There was no time to ponder about this discovery just yet. He had other knights to train.


	5. Daggers pt.2

Merlin slipped his dark cloak over his shoulders as he headed for the door. The knights had trained earlier that day, but now in the darkness of night, it was his turn. Merlin walked swiftly through the halls of the castle, staying in the shadows. He wasn't doing anything wrong, but he didn't want anyone to see him. They might stop him with questions about why he was out this late at night. Merlin quickened his pace. The training grounds weren't that far away now. As Merlin continued his pace down the hall, he couldn't help but to remember part of his life in Ealdor. Back when him and Will were just kids and would sneak out after lunch and have contests in the woods. Merlin smiled to himself as he reached the ground level. Nobody would be on this side of the castle at this time, and the guards wouldn't make their rounds here again for a while. Merlin dragged one of the boards from its mark. He did always like to have a bit of a challenge. He pulled the stand about 300 feet give or take away from its original spot. After he set the bulls-eye on its pedestal, he turned and walked to the distance that the knights were at earlier. Merlin pulled out the throwing knife set he received on his birthday. Then he let em' fly.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Arthur couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed for about an hour but it was no use. Finally he decided to just go for a walk. He slipped on a shirt and his boots (the ones that didn't need to be buckled mind you), grabbed one of his cloaks, and slipped out the door. After walking around aimlessly for a bit, he headed towards the large windows in the east wing that overlooked part of the training grounds. The wind on his face and the veiw would probally do him some good. Arthur looked out the window. It was quite a breath taking sight. The moon, and the way the leaves on the trees bent, and that person in black sneaking around after curfew. Arthur blinked then stared some more as he watched the figure. Who was that? They could be a spy! Arthur cursed his luck. So much for a peaceful evening. He turned and fled down the nearest staircase. He was disgusted by the lack of guards! He made a mental note to bring this up at the next meeting. Arthur reached the field in record time, hoping he could still catch whoever it was down here. Arthur looked around and was almost relived to here a thunk sound. He quickly tracked the sound and saw the same hooded figure going to retrieve knifes from a practice board. Arthur was a bit intrigued. Whoever this was wasn't a spy or a thief then. He decided to wait in the shadows and watch. The hooded person put their knives away, and Arthur couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed, but then whoever it was grabbed some of the castle knives that were used for training instead. Arthur felt his heart beat with anticipation. Arthur watched in shock as the knives each hit the bullseye. Who was this person! A knight that had been holding out? Arthur was going to find out. He watched as whoever it was once again went to the target to retrieve the knifes and took this chance to emerge from his hiding spot.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Merlin got his knives from the target and put them up. He wanted them to remain sharp, as he never really had time to just sharpen the blades himself. He strapped them back to his hip, and after making sure his hood was still up, grabbed some of the knives that were left out from earlier that day. He flung the first knife and watched as it hit dead center. Merlin allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smirk. If Arthur could see him now. Merlin threw the other knives as well with alarming accuracy. He had always been good, but once Leon had accidently found him and offered a few pointers. He had yet to once miss his mark since. Leon agreed not to tell about his skill in exchange that Merlin would offer to help teach others when he asked. Seemed like a fair trade. Merlin watched as the final knife sank deep into the worn wood. He ran to collect them, and then turned around. He mentally congratulated himself on not screaming at the sight of Arthur staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, to explain himself, but Arthur beat him to it.  
"What is your name?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin was flabbergasted for a moment before he remembered that his face was hidden. An evil smile made its way across his lips. He gave no reply, and watched amused as Arthur became a bit agitated.  
"Do you not want me to know your skill? It's very commendable by the way. Why did you hold back at practice today? It's very clear that you are one of my better knights at this. You could very well teach the others a thing or too." Merlin was shocked at the praise, then a bit hurt. Why did Arthur immediately assume that his level of skill was only possible by a high bred nobel knight? He made no response. A smile ran across Arthur's face.  
"Still not speaking then? I was serious about the offer of teaching the others. Maybe even my useless servant could pick up a thing or two!" Arthur joked. Merlin felt his blood boil. So this is how Arthur talked about him to others? Courtesy be damned. Merlin acted like he was seriously considering the offer. The without warning he threw one of the knifes at Arthur, dropped the others, and ran. Arthur made an undignified squalk of noise and tried to chase after him. What Arthur hadn't realized was that the knife had hit the tail of his cloak and lodged itself into the dirt. Merlin heard the rip of it as Arthur fell face first into the ground, and the string of curses that left his mouth after. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the castle. Just in time to see Arthur finally free himself, face scarlet red. Merlin made it all the way back to his room and closed the door before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter. He had only just managed to calm down, reminding himself that he would be the one to have to mend said cloak, but then he remembered Arthur's face when he threw the knife at him. Merlin couldn't be bothered to care. He promptly lost all of his composure once again. Oh yes, he thought, he was gonna remember this.


	6. Quick foot

Merlin walked down the halls of the castle with a big grin on his face. He had managed to get all his he chores done and it wasn't even noon! Merlin waved to some of the other servants and whistled to himself as he continued on. He was just passing the throne room when he heard what could only be described as a battle cry. He pushed the door open and walked in and immediately in his arms was a brown package. Merlin looked down in his arms and then up and the state of extreme pandemonium in the room.It seemed all of his friends were sporting some type of bruise or injury, but sort of surprisingly, in the middle of it all Percival looked fine. Actually, no. He didn't look fine. He looked extremely angry. “Hand that to me Merlin.” Percival demanded. All of his normal gentleness now replaced with something verging on frightening. Merlin instinctively clutched the package to him chest. “Don't!” Elyan said, while hobbling out from behind a pillar. “Now Merlin!” Percival said. Merlin looked around at his friends who were all aggressively shaking their heads. “No. I don't think so.” Merlin responded. That was apparently the wrong answer as Percival merged from verging to full on devil incarnate. Percival let out another war cry and Merlin's blood ran cold. “Run Merlin Run!!” Gwaine shouted from where he was barely hanging on from the chandelier. Merlin didn't need to be told twice as he was already out the door. He could hear Percival running behind him. He took off at a breakneck pace. Where could he possibly go! Merlin glanced out the large windows. If he could just get to the forest he would be home free. He dared glance over his shoulders only to see that percival was gaining on him, and the others close behind following! _Fuck_! This had to be the single most terrifying moment of his life. And he has argued with a dragon for goodness sake! There was no way he could outrun Percival. Not in these straight hallways at least. He was just gonna have to take the shortcuts.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The knights were surprised, to say the least, when merlin walked through the doors. It was perfect timing too as he caught percival's birthday gift. The knights had been interchanging the gift between them to keep it safe and hidden until the appointed day. Unfortunately, Percival was very sharp and caught glimpses of the package. And apparently he had, had enough of all the secretism and wanted answers. Answers that nobody was gonna give him. Now Percival was angry and was making huge lunges for the parcel. They tried to hold him back but now they all had some sort of injury, and Gwaine was hanging from the ceiling. Leon, who was holding the package, tried to help Gwaine down when Percival let out a battle cry. He broke free from Elyan and charged, and Leon, in a moment of blind panic threw the gift in the air. Gwaine then kicked it sending it soaring across the throne room. And now here they are chasing Percival who is chasing merlin through the halls. Merlin was running quite fast but Percival was faster. Merlin looked over his shoulders and they could see him pale. Then, quick as a rabbit Merlin changed directions and ran down a side passage. Percival skitted as he passed it before following Merlin. It was long, and the knights watched amazed as Merlin weaved between very confused servants and gracefully avoided swinging baskets and plates. Percival was barreling past everything but it was clear that it was causing him to slow down. Merlin glanced over his shoulder again, and smiled a little, as he once again dove into another passage. They followed as best they could but Merlin was now very much so in front of them all. He flew down the stairs and carefully bounded around two people who were carrying a large load between them. They made it down the stairs only to see that Merlin had already made it to the end of the hall. Percival was starting to slow down too. They continued to follow and realized they were outside. Percival had stopped was was bent over heaving. Merlin however didn't notice as he was still running, now more than three-fourths across the training field. They all watched as Merlin gracefully ran across the field dodging left out weapons and anything in his path. The package, gone with him. Arthur let out an appreciative whistle that he will deny to his dying day. Damn. Merlin was fast.


End file.
